The present invention relates to a powdery rubber, more particularly, to a fully vulcanized powdery rubber having a controllable particle size, which can be in the order of nm, a process for preparation of and use of the powdery rubber.
It is well known that rubbers can be in the form of blocks, rods, powders, pellets, sheets or the like, and rubbers can be classified as vulcanized (including slightly vulcanized) and unvulcanized. The fully vulcanized powdery rubbers have hot been disclosed in literatures except the vulcanized powdery silicone rubber.
A lot of references disclosed the vulcanized powdery silicone rubber and preparation thereof. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,670 (May 10, 1988) disclosed a highly dispersed vulcanized powdery silicone rubber and preparation thereof. The powdery silicone rubber has a uniform particular shape and particle size, and a bulk resistance of greater than 1013 xcexa9xc2x7cm. The process for preparing the vulcanized powdery rubber comprises (1) preparing a dispersion of a heat-vulcanizable liquid silicone rubber composition in water at 0 to 25xc2x0 C. in the presence of a surfactant, (2) dispersing the dispersion obtained in step (1) into a liquid at 50xc2x0 C. or above to vulcanize the liquid silicone rubber composition into powders, and (3) separating the vulcanized powdery silicone rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,142 (Apr. 6, 1987) disclosed a process for preparing a powdery silicone rubber which comprises heating a heat-vulcanizable composition with a liquid at 0 to 25xc2x0 C., emulsifying the composition into water containing a surfactant, and then spraying the emulsion into a water bath at 25xc2x0 C. or above to sufficiently vulcanize the components in the silicone rubber composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,765 (Jun. 7, 1988) disclosed a process for preparing a powdery silicone rubber having a uniform particle size, which comprises (1) mixing the components at xe2x88x9260 to 50xc2x0 C. to prepare a liquid silicone rubber composition, (2) spraying the liquid silicone rubber composition into hot air at 80 to 200xc2x0 C. to form particles, (3) vulcanizing the particles, and (4) recovering the result powdery silicone rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,739 (Nov. 17, 1998) disclosed a vulcanized powdery silicone rubber and preparation thereof. The powdery silicone rubber has a high hydrophilicity and softness, and an average particle size of less than 500 micron. The process for preparing the powdery silicone rubber comprises (1) vulcanizing a vulcanizable silicone composition comprising a specific organopolysiloxane to form a vulcanized silicone rubber, and (2) drying the vulcanized silicone rubber by spraying. The vulcanization reaction to form the vulcanized silicone rubber can be addition reaction between the alkenyl groups and the silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms, condensation between the silicon-bonded hydroxyls and the silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms, reaction induced by an organo peroxide or UV rays.
Although vulcanized powdery silicone rubbers obtained by chemical cross-linking and preparation thereof were disclosed in the prior art, there have been no report on other fully vulcanized powdery rubber up to now.
The present inventors find after a long time and extensive research that a fully vulcanized powdery rubber can be obtained by irradiating a rubber latex and drying. The fully vulcanized powdery rubber obtained has a uniform and controllable particle size, which is substantially the same as the particle size of the rubber particles in the latex. The fully vulcanized powdery rubber can be used to produce roughened plastics and fully vulcanized thermoplastic elastomers, has a promising prospect and great economical significance.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide a fully vulcanized powdery rubber.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing the fully vulcanized powdery rubber.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a composition usable to produce toughened plastics and thermoplastic elastomers, which comprises the present fully vulcanized powdery rubber and a plastic.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide the use of the fully vulcanized powdery rubber for toughening plastics or preparing thermoplastic elastomers.
The present fully vulcanized powdery rubber is particulate rubber which has a gel content of 60% by weight or more, and is free-flowing without the need of a partitioning agent. The gel content is a common parameter well-known in the art to characterize the cross-linking degree of a rubber, and can be determined by a well-known method in the art. The present fully vulcanized powdery rubber has a gel content of at least 60% by weight, preferably at least 75% by weight, and most preferably at least 90% by weight. Additionally, the swell index is another common parameter to characterize the cross-linking degree of a rubber, and can be determined by a well-known method in the art. The present fully vulcanized powdery rubber has a swell index of not greater than 15, preferably not greater than 13. Furthermore, the present fully vulcanized powdery rubber is a free-flowing particulate rubber, and the free-flowing property can be achieved without the addition of a partitioning agent. Therefore, a partitioning agent is not necessary to be added into the present fully vulcanized powdery rubber. However, if desired, a partitioning agent can be added into the present fully vulcanized powdery rubber to improve further the free-flowing property and the anti-block property.
The present fully vulcanized powdery rubber has a controllable particle size, the average particle size is generally in the range of from 20 to 2000 nm, preferably from 30 to 1500 nm, and most preferably from 50 to 500 nm. In the context of the present application, the particle size is measured by Scanning Electron Microscopy (SEM).
In the present fully vulcanized powdery rubber, each particle is homogeneous, that is to say, the individual particle is uniform with respect to the composition, and a heterogeneous phenomenon, such as lamellar phase and phase-separation, etc., within the particles is not detectable with microscopy available nowadays.
There is no restriction on the kinds of the rubber for the present fully vulcanized powdery rubber, it can be any kind of rubber except silicone rubber vulcanized by chemical cross-linking method. The illustrative example thereof is natural rubber, styrene-butadiene rubber, carboxylated styrene-butadiene rubber, nitrile rubber, carboxylated nitrile rubber, chloroprene rubber, polybutadiene, acrylic rubber, butadiene-styrene-vinylpyridine rubber, isoprene rubber, butyl rubber, ethylene-propylene rubber, polysulfide rubber, acrylate-butadiene rubber, urethane rubber, or fluorine rubber.
The present fully vulcanized powdery rubber can be obtained by vulcanizing the corresponding rubber latex with irradiation. For example, the present fully vulcanized powdery rubber can be prepared by irradiating a rubber latex with a particle size in the range of from 20 to 2000 nm, which is market available or prepared by the inventors, in the presence or absence of a cross-linking agent, with a high-energy irradiation, to vulcanize it fully. The high-energy irradiation can be selected from gamma-rays, X-rays, UV rays, and high-energy electron beams, preferably gamma-rays. The irradiation dose can be 0.1 to 30 megarads, preferably 0.5 to 20 megarads. The fully vulcanized powdery rubber having a particle size which is substantially the same as the size of the rubber particles in the latex is obtained by drying the irradiated latex. The drying can be carried out in a spray dryer or by precipitation drying method. If the drying is carried out in a spray dryer, the inlet temperature can be controlled at 100 to 200xc2x0 C., and the outlet temperature at 20 to 80xc2x0 C.
In the present invention, there is no restriction on the rubber latex as starting material, and it can be selected from natural rubber latex, styrene-butadiene rubber latex, carboxylated styrene-butadiene rubber latex, nitrile rubber latex, carboxylated nitrite rubber latex, chloroprene rubber latex, polybutadiene rubber latex, acrylic rubber latex, butadiene-styrene-vinylpyridine rubber latex, isoprene rubber latex, butyl rubber latex, ethylene-propylene rubber latex, polysulfide rubber latex, acrylate-butadiene rubber latex, urethane rubber latex, and fluorine rubber latex. The particle size of the rubber latex can be varied dependent on different use. There is no restriction on the solid content of the rubber latex, and the solid content is generally 20 to 70% by weight, preferably 30 to 60% by weight, more preferably 40 to 50% by weight.
A cross-linking agent is optionally used in the preparation of the present fully vulcanized powdery rubber. The suitable cross-linking agent can be mono-, di-, tri-, tetra- or multi-functional cross-linking agent, and any combination thereof. Examples of the monofunctional cross-linking agent include, but not limited to, octyl (meth)acrylate, iso-octyl (meth)acrylate, glycidyl (meth)acrylate; examples of the difunctional cross-linking agent include, but not limited to, 1,4-butandiol di(meth)acrylate, 1,6-hexandiol di(meth)acrylate, diglycol di(meth)acrylate, triglycol di(meth)acrylate, neopentylglycol di(meth)acrylate, divinyl benzene; examples of the triftinctionial cross-linking agent include, but not limited to, trimethylol propane tri(meth)acrylate, pentaerythritol tri(meth)acrylate; examples of the tetrafunctional cross-linking agent include, but not limited to, pentaerythritol tetra(meth)acrylate, ethoxylated pentaerythritol tetra(meth)acrylate; examples of the multifunctional cross-linking agent include, but not limited to, di-pentaerythritol penta(meth)acrylate. In the context of the present application, the term xe2x80x9c(meth)acrylatexe2x80x9d means acrylate or methacrylate.
The above-mentioned cross-linking agent can be used alone or in any combination, as long as it facilitates the vulcanization under irradiation.
The amount of the cross-linking agent varies depending upon the kinds and formulation of the rubber latex, and generally is 0.1 to 10% by weight, preferably 0.5 to 9% by weight, more preferably 0.7 to 7% by weight, based on the neat weight of the rubber.
The high-energy irradiation used in the present invention is the conventional gamma-rays, X-rays, UV rays, or high-energy electron beams, preferably gamma-rays. The irradiation dose depends on the kinds and formulation of the rubber latex, and can be in the range of from 0.1 to 30 megarads, preferably from 0.5 to 20 megarads. In general, the irradiation dose shall be such that the fully vulcanized rubber obtained by irradiating the rubber latex has a gel content of at least 60% by weight, preferably at least 75%, more preferably at least 90% by weight.
The present fully vulcanized powdery rubber is very easy to be dispersed into plastics, and thus can be mixed with various plastics to prepare various toughened plastics and fully vulcanized thermoplastic elastomers. The preparation comprises mixing, under the conventional conditions, together a specific ratio of the present fully vulcanized powdery rubber and a plastics in a conventional mixing device, if required, appropriate amount of processing aid and compatibilizer can be added.
In preparing the toughened plastics, the weight ratio of the present fully vulcanized powdery rubber and the plastic is 0.5:99.5 to 50:50, preferably 1:99 to 30:70. The plastics to be toughed can be Nylon, polypropylene, polyethylene, polyvinyl chloride, polyurethane, epoxy resin, polyester, polycarbonate, polyoxymethylene, polystyrene, polyphenylene oxide (PPO), polyphenylene sulfide (PPS), polyimide, polysulfone, and copolymer and blends thereof.
In preparing the fully vulcanized thermoplastic elastomers, the weight ratio of the present fully vulcanized powdery rubber and the plastic is 30:70 to 75:25, preferably 50:50 to 70:30. The suitable plastics is Nylon, polypropylene, polyethylene, polyvinyl chloride, polyurethane, epoxy resin, polyester, polycarbonate, polyoxymethylene, polystyrene, polyphenylene oxide (PPO), polyphenylene sulfide (PPS), polyimide, polysulfone, and copolymer and blends thereof.